


Art Post for “Gift or Curse” Written by CynCityMojo

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Sam, Art, Evil John Winchester, M/M, Movie Mashup, Movie: Wolves (2014), NSFW Art, Werewolves, Wolves, non related sam and dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: Story summarySam is abruptly ejected from his normal, senior-in-high-school, teenage life when he discovers he is a werewolf. As he journeys to figure out who he really is, a hint from a stranger leads him to possibly finding his heritage, but also leads him down a dark path into danger. Will finding the answers he seeks and discovering who he is be a gift or a curse?This is the art post for this story
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Comments: 14
Kudos: 165
Collections: Supernatural Eldritch Bang





	Art Post for “Gift or Curse” Written by CynCityMojo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> This is the art post for the Story "Gift or Curse" Written by CynCityMojo, they are very nice, feel free to pop over and say Hi, you can find more of their stories at [CynCityMojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo)
> 
> This art post contains spoilers so if you haven't yet read the story you can find it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090865) \- Please heed the tags.
> 
> This art post also contains NSFW artwork, so if you don't want to see Sam and Dean getting all hot and bothered and wolfing out - don't scroll down 😁
> 
> And finally a big thank you to the Mods of the Eldritch Bang for all their hard work.
> 
> If you, dear reader, enjoy all things weird, strange, sometimes horrifying but always Spn, then feel free to check out the rest of the Eldritch Big Bang collection. 😁

Title cover:

The story Gift or Curse by CynCityMojo is based on the 2014 Movie: Wolves. I watched the movie before I read their story so that I would have a feel for the vibes and found that while the movie was a fun romp and I was more immediately in love with the fantasy-style oversaturated cinematography and gorgeous classic wolfman vibes 😍

so although some of you might know that I love colour, I tried to REALLY push the boat out in this Art set and allow my muses just to revel in the rich tones. 

To that end after a few prelim sketches and chats with Cyn...

... We decided to make the wolfman cover and I went with a theme of sapphire midnight blues and ruby reds. I tried to blend the oversaturated goodness with a more classic horror movie spookiness. And of course I also needed to add-in our heroes front and centre. But it wouldn’t be classic horror without a full moon lighting the scene and the threat of a wolfman lurking in the background! 😁

I think it turned out really well 😄

A/N - I also had a lot of fun drawing young Sammy. Cyn used pre-season Sam for the story. My go-to drawing style is usually a mid-season Sam, so I had a lot of fun giving him that messy short hair and trying to keep his features soft. (Dean on the other hand is just Dean no matter what age you draw him at, you just give him crows feet if you want him to look older 😂)

  
The Bar scene:

This scene in the story jumped out at me right away. Of course it’s that soppy moment in every love story / movie where the lovers eyes meet for the first time and the world falls away. But this is Sam and Dean! (No chick flick moments! Except maybe just this one. Shut up! 😁🤗)

... plus it’s werewolves😁! So I tried to make the bar a little dark and edgy while keeping the tones really warm and the emotion high. And of course I just had to add a few special effects afterwards. They are true mates after all 😁

Gif:

  
Sam and Dean NSFW:

Okay. So to the yummy goodness. I told Cyn I wanted to draw this scene with them wolfing out and we chatted about what it might look like. And you lucky people get to enjoy the result!

(and yes it unabashed porn 🙌🏼 😁 but hopefully there is also a splash of feels in there too. Well, there is definitely a splash of something 😉)

The Finale

I hope this last pic isn’t too dark for your screens. It totally depends on your monitor settings/device. (Turn up your brightness and zoom in to get a better look if you need to.) But I wanted it so dark that you couldn’t see Sam at all except for where the flame reflected off his fur. And I think it works well 😄

And that wolfman was just the most fun to draw. I tried to make him look a little like John but there is really only so much you can do with a wolfman so instead I just enjoyed drawing his oversized muscles and bloody claws. (Sigh. My work is so hard 😋😁)

And of course, this last one cried out for a few special effects too so I loaded my digital painting into a program called Werble and added the flickering flames and moonlight effects on top.

Gif:

And that was The End:

Just a bonus Chapter Break to tie everything together.

\- I had a lot of fun working with Cyn on this story, being totally self indulgent 😋 getting to read a fun Sam and Dean wolf romp and draw the things I love.

I hope you, dear reader, enjoyed it too! Feel free to let us know if you did 😄

\- Midnight


End file.
